


Wake In Loneliness（Walking After You）

by yezixx



Category: Cable and Deadpool
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Fandom Allusions & Cliches & References, Gen, M/M, Time Travel Fix-It, Young Nathan Summers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 20:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15057365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yezixx/pseuds/yezixx
Summary: 小内和hope都没有想到，一条坏掉的传送腰带居然能带给他们最好的运气。至于韦德，有些事情是命中注定。For Wade Wilson, somethings are just destined to happen.末日AU注意





	1. A Stranger Girl

Hope低头看了眼手表，她从来没和内森分开这么久过。太阳正逐渐沉下地平线，余晖为黄褐色天空中的厚重云层勾上金边，从瓦砾的缝隙间透过来，照在女孩儿脸上。她又渴又累，只找地方坐下休息。Hope几乎能听到内森的声音在耳边回荡，坚定而警觉；继续走，无论发生生么事，别停下。她拧开水壶盖浅浅抿了一口。

冷静，她对自己说。在她的臂长足以展开地图前内森就教过她如何靠阳光以及星星的位置辨识方向，栓在军用水壶上的指南针玩意儿的价值高过实用。Hope揉了揉小腿，和同龄人相比，女孩儿要强壮坚忍得多，无论跋山涉水，内森总是在条件允许的范围内让她自己走。他背着两人的全副家当跟在后面，当她走不动了内森就背上她，Hope会用两只手搂紧内森的脖子，就像抱着一杆结实可靠的双管猎枪。

她已经开始想念他了。

Hope 知道她得在撞进任何麻烦之前回到内森身边。虽然她只是个小女孩，在这具繁华都市的骸骨之中孤身一人，但她并不害怕或是心慌意乱，内森从未令她失望。

Hope翻腾她的背袋，打火机、多功能刀、两块巧克力和一支手电，她有过几次射击的经验，但监护人仍不放心让她管理枪支。她跳下铁罐头似的有轨电车，差点被疯长的藤蔓绊倒，车内早被劫掠一空，锈迹斑斑、满地碎玻璃碴。

倘若状况稍好一些她本可以留在这里过夜，内森和她不止一次把车厢当作现成的帐篷，营火能把铁皮烘的十分温暖，让她可以枕着叠好的外套安稳的睡到天明。Hope略带渴望的叹了口气。

就在这时她听到吠叫声，Hope迅速爬进车厢底下，扒着铁轨朝外观望。

继全球人口锐减，自然生态的反弹随之而来。成群的郊狼在人类聚落附近游荡，山狮追逐野鹿，灰熊出没在货柜之间。但这不是凶猛野兽的嚎叫，只是犬吠，兴许是数千年来一脉相承的驯服使然，野狗极少主动袭击人类。她拿出打火机，做好驱赶的准备，和犬科动物不同，接触性感染对人类而言是致命的。

然后她听到了引擎的咆哮，Hope僵住了。在路边高楼投下的阴影当中，摩托从坡道的顶端冒头，黑烟从排气管里股股漫出，骑士手里牵着铁链，另一头拴着几只骨瘦如柴躁动不安的大狗。

Hope低下头捂住嘴，是劫掠者，他们不会放过任何资源，对他们而言她只是一块新鲜嫩肉、一件货物，她听到自己的心脏跳得飞快。如果一无所获，他们很快便会离开，Hope匍匐身体，向后挪动，她的手肘碰到了什么冰凉凉又潮湿的——

她朝反方向翻滚，但为时已晚，猎狗突出的口鼻自车厢下撤出，嘶叫声此起彼伏，她被包围了。

“乖乖，看看我们找到了什么！”

摩托在车厢旁熄火，镶着马刺的靴子走近，然后一张油腻肮脏的面孔倒着出现在视野里，咧嘴笑着，露出只剩一半的门牙。“一个小崽子。”劫掠者伸出手臂，拽着头发把她拖出来，Hope蹬腿挣扎，但拎着她后领的右手像铁钳般纹丝不动。Hope挥动打火机，出其不意地用火苗撩过男人的眼睛，点着了他的头发。劫掠者大叫一声，抬腿踢向女孩儿的腹部，她灵活地闪开，抱住袭击者的小腿使劲一拽，男人仰面朝天砸在柏油路上的动静引得大狗呲牙咧嘴地争相狂吠。

Hope拨开挡眼睛的发丝，打开多功能刀，弓着身子胸口上下起伏。作势扑咬的猎犬被其余的劫掠者牵着，她几乎能闻到它们嘴里腐败的臭气。男人们笑得前仰后合，他们倒在地上的同伴恼羞成怒地爬起来，一把拧住Hope的两只手腕把她提到脚尖将将沾地的高度，右手摸到了腰上的枪套。

力量差距过于悬殊，Hope的反抗化作徒劳，“内森、内森——！”，面对枪口女孩儿忍不住闭上眼睛。

“——！”

她从没听过类似的声音，像是金属快速摩擦，尖锐短促，温热的液体溅到Hope的鼻梁上，手上禁锢突然丧失力道，她抽回双手，捡起掉在地上的左轮。劫掠者原本应该是眼球的位置外加两眼之间多出了三个血窟窿，鲜血和淡黄色的粘稠物汩汩向外涌，他软趴趴地倒了下来。

下一秒，惨叫骤然而起。

Hope没有尖叫，她转身扒着窗棱和藤蔓爬到车厢顶上，抬起手枪稳稳地朝下瞄准。

四个劫掠者，四具不成形的尸体，好像无人收拾的彩球派对现场。松开缰绳的猎犬呜咽着毫不留恋地逃开。Hope牙关紧咬，刚出虎穴，又入狼窝，还能有比刚从强盗手里侥幸逃脱就撞上感染者更为糟糕的事情吗？她对准从天而降的杀手扣下扳机。清脆的撞击声，子弹弹了出去。Hope以为眼花看到的银色窄刃再次突出男人的手背，带着天然的弧度，犹如兽爪。

如果不是年代久远的皮夹克和同样陈旧的牛仔裤，Hope会以为半路杀出来的是只野兽，她看到被肢解的尸体，那绝不是正常人类的手笔。然而男人的眼白没有充血瞳孔没有放大，肤色也很正常，此时正皱着挑起一边的眉毛仰头望着Hope。他额头上的伤口正以肉眼可以看到的速度愈合。内森说过，与一般人类相比变种人感染病毒的风险非常小。

“你没事吧？”

Hope下意识的摇摇头，男人收回金属爪子，摩挲手腕，“你一个人？”

女孩儿警惕地看着陌生人，他刚刚救了她，这点毋庸置疑，但是感谢内森，她不是在提倡轻信的环境中长大的。

“我在找人，”她斟酌着，“我哥哥，我想他也在找我。”

“意思是你一个人。”男人耸耸肩，“下来吧，不能让你太阳落山了还在外面晃悠。我是罗根，顺便一提。”

“我是Hope，”女孩儿爬下车厢，判断罗根如果对她心存歹意早可以动手，加上那些奇怪的金属，她也许还没有他的大腿沉呢，“萨默斯，谢谢你救了我。”

“哼，萨默斯是吗，我也认识个萨默斯，看你刚才那串特技表演我会以为你俩有血缘关系。”罗根托住女孩儿的脚把她接到地上。

“我们去哪？”她看着罗根脱下夹克甩了几下，又无奈地穿回去。

“安全的地方。”

 

 

Hope跟随自称罗根的男人穿过废弃的大厦。和内森不同，他总是跑在前面，不会太快也不会太慢，不用看也清楚女孩儿有没有跟上来。他简短的解释了营地的情况。这些营地多数大同小异，相互扶持是幸存者们苟延残喘的唯一办法，他们即将前往的这处也没什么不同，除了它的组建者都是和罗根一样的变种人之外。

“你们打哪来的？ ”罗根问道。

Hope沉默以对，于是带路的男人停下脚步，他扭过头， “听着，我对打探别人的私事没兴趣，除非我正要把这个 ‘别人 ’带到我家去， ”他顿了顿， “你也许只是个孩子，但我不了解你兄弟，如果他喜欢惹麻烦，我指望你提前告诉我。 ”

“当然，如果他陷入了麻烦，你也不妨跟我说说。 ”罗根补充道。

“没有 ……麻烦，我们只是走散了，我和内森，他从来不惹麻烦，没他我早就死了。 ”Hope垂下头，穿着球鞋的脚碾着砂砾。

罗根叹了口气， “你还可以说的再详细点，知道去哪找他吗？ ”

“内森会来找我的，我们约好了。 ”

“怎么找？ ”

Hope眨眨眼， “……内森能感觉到我，他也有你们那种天赋。 ”

“心灵感应。 ”

女孩儿点点头。

罗根的表情变得严肃起来， “我们当中很多人对这次全球性爆发几乎免疫，你也知道这让他们怎么想，如果有些人发现内森是变种人，他们不会善待他。 ”

全世界关心内森死活的不只自己一个，这一发现让 Hope很受鼓舞，突然间罗根胡子拉碴的脸和浑身奇怪的味道也变得亲切起来， “内森很谨慎，没人比他更知道该怎么做，他教了我很多。 ”

女孩儿的戒心已经放下大半，她笑着说： “我敢保证，如果他不想被找到，就连你们也没办法找到他。 ”

“那可不一定，”罗根皱起鼻子嗅了嗅空中的气味，突然上前一步把 Hope赶到了身后，“呆着别动。 ”

空气中残留着落日的余温和味道，唯独光芒已经消逝，唯一比静止的两人移动更快是漂浮的尘埃和角落里的啮齿类。 Hope看不到垮塌的钢筋拢出填满黑暗的隔间里究竟蛰伏着什么，但即便没有罗根喉咙深处的低鸣和他出鞘的利爪，她也知道有什么不对劲的事情正在发生。多年的边缘生活将她的危机感打磨的光亮锐利， Hope拿出战利品的左轮手枪，感受着枪柄在掌中沉重的质感。

一只空酒瓶飞了出来，像是提前算计好的那般骨碌碌地滚到罗根脚边，磨到看不清的标签上有着 Molson的字样。罗根高起一脚把酒瓶踢回阴影里，替代玻璃破碎的是爆破音，也许是酒瓶飞得太远，也许是爆炸物的量小，站在罗根背后的 Hope连风都没有感觉到。

“差劲！那是给你准备的，狼仔！ ”伴随着一声尖锐但不知怎的又音色沙哑的叫喊，一团红色的人影扑了出来，最初 Hope以为那个人是被自己准备的炸弹摧残了才会浑身破烂布片，但她很快就发现布片之间都被细线恰当的缝好，没有露出哪怕半片肌肤。袭击他们的人只不过穿着一件破破烂烂补了又补的紧身衣而已。最令Hope心中警铃大作的是头部——那人带着头套，眼睛的部分是两片倾斜的黑色不规则椭圆，可以通过中间白色半通明的部分视物，虽然遮住了表情，尖酸嘲讽的神态却依然活灵活现。

红头罩反手从背后拔出两把长刀，嘴里嗷嗷叫着，“这是为了最后一瓶Moooolson！！！”

“威尔森！你脑子进屎了么！这儿有个孩子！”

“哈哈哈，很好笑，请容我指出我只义务帮助老太太过马—”像是为了证明罗根所言，Hope从他背后探出身，抬起手里的枪，“——路，我去！真的有个孩子！哪来的孩子？你的孩子？！”

罗根没好气的翻了个白眼。

“我一定是太过沉迷于脑子里Molson广告歌了，那是真的洗脑我告诉你，这下可糟了！太糟糕啦……”红头罩在原地手舞足蹈，像是突然患上了帕金森。

“这人怎么回事儿？”Hope小声地问道，罗根叹了口气，指了指自己太阳穴的位置，“他感觉挺危险的。”Hope断言，扣在扳机上的食指绷紧少许。

“你最好把那玩意儿收起来，小红毛，咱们得抓紧跑路了！”红头罩蹦跶着靠近他俩，罗根再次挡在女孩儿跟前，只是不再表现出强烈的攻击意愿。

“你最好告诉我事情不是我想象的那样，这只是你内脏腐烂的味道。”

“内脏~腐烂~♪~骨肉~分离~♪”疯子哼起小曲儿，在罗根身前站定，“被狼仔说难闻，韦德也不用混了——”

他突然一个闪身抄到罗根背后，拦腰抱起Hope甩到肩上拔腿就跑。

“死侍！”罗根吼道，自身后细碎的噪音传进耳朵，听上去既像咀嚼连筋牛肉，也像磨牙，那声音让他毛发直立。他转过头，方才威尔森冒出来的那片阴影里亮起密密麻麻的绿点，每对儿亮点间的距离都差不多。

“我了个——”

“狼——仔快——跑！”威尔森的声音从前面传来。

如果你亲眼见过江河入海掀起的大潮，成群的感染者奔跑起来大概就是那个样子，速度足以让脖子在撞到障碍物的瞬间干脆折断，后来者则会踩着倒在地上的同类前仆后继涌向猎物的方向。很难相信它们曾经是人类。

罗根朝着死侍离开的方向狂奔，不断跳起来越过横在路上的水泥柱，饥饿的感染者咬着他的尾巴，但威尔森红色的背影也出现在视野里。

他看到Hope在威尔森的肩上挣扎着，嘴里喊着些什么，但那个神经不正常的雇佣兵只是扛着女孩儿火烧屁股似的逃跑。

“Hope！”

“等等，罗根，你怎么跟我们跑一个方向哩！你的任务是把后面那些饥肠辘辘的汉尼拔引开啊！”

罗根听到Hope声嘶力竭地喊着他的名字，隔着这么远都能看到那张小脸涨得通红，他嗓子里咆哮一声四肢着地向前扑去。

出乎所有人的意料，威尔森猛地刹住了脚步，“好吧，我看这事儿只能这么办了……”他嘴里念叨着什么。

然后他抡起手臂，Hope像实心铅球似的划出抛物线，韦德挽过手腕用武士刀在胸前划出X型的伤口。大群感染者的反应听上去犹如水滴在了烧红的铁板上，沸腾、嘈杂，接下来是死一般的寂静。

“FIREEE IN THE HOOOOLE!!!”

罗根抱住惊魂甫定的Hope，两人眼看威尔森擦肩而过，冲向感染者的海洋。磁铁掉进了铁砂堆，距离他们最近，腿脚最利索的几只也毫不犹豫地回身一头扎进人堆儿里，它们都想分一杯羹。Hope抓着罗根肩膀的手指慢慢收紧，她半张着嘴，眼睛圆睁。

如果不是肚里空空，现场的气味儿和音效能让人把隔夜饭都吐出来，罗根转身试图让女孩儿背冲儿童不宜的现场，但她仍忍不住扭过脸去。

“该走了。”

他轻轻拍拍Hope的肩膀，抱着她迈开步伐。

 

 

营地依河而建，原本是一家知名制药公司的研发基地，自带围墙和高压铁丝网，另有深及地下五层安保严密的实验室，在当前的环境里可以说是理想的选址。

“故意引来感染者？就因为你喝光了最后一瓶啤酒？”贝琦——伊丽莎白，拔高音调，“即便是以死侍的标准而言这也太low了。”出于难以置信，她的音量最终微弱下来。

贝琦补充了一句，Hope没有听清，反正不是什么好话。她手里捏着别人给的灌装果汁，坐在一边小口小口地啜饮着。以前只有她和内森两个人的时候，找到一只尚未遭开膛破肚的自动贩卖机着实是难得的好运，他们不能负担多余的重量所以总是喝够了才顺上几瓶上路。Hope没怎么喝过饮料，她可喜欢把五颜六色的液体含在嘴里，有的只是很甜，更棒的是那些噼里啪啦刺激口腔的小气泡。真是生不逢时。内森说过这些人造饮品里添加了很多有害的化学配料，但至少它们是有味道的。

她朝着冲她微笑的路人点点头，这里人来人往，她已经很久没有见到过这么多友善的面孔了，没有人想扒她的衣服或者吃她的内脏，有人甚至还往她手里塞了粉色的皮筋和棒棒糖。可乐味的，Hope小心地放进衣服的内兜。

“最后一瓶molson，”金刚狼耸耸肩，“不用急着灭了他，他不会对你们用这招。”

“按照你的说法，威尔森应该已经被撕成鞑靼牛肉了，希望这次他不要再回来。”

Hope听着两个大人有一搭没一搭地聊着，那位亚洲面孔黑发运动衫的女士显然对红色紧身衣恨的牙痒痒——在目睹了当事人的行事作风后这也没什么好奇怪的，Hope得承认，被像节日惊喜折扣套装似的抓起来就跑差点把她吓尿了，和之前遭遇的路匪不同，她不知道这个所谓‘死侍’的目的，只知道凭她自己没有万分之一逃脱的可能性。这个威尔森不仅是个疯子，还是个职业的、力大无比的疯子，他扛着Hope开溜的一路上不忘砍倒承重墙、水泥柱和钢筋，给追兵（救兵）留下重重障碍。

现在回想起来，女孩儿有点不好意思，被人掳走时慌张地喊救命应该是奥利弗而不该是她的风格（是的，世界末日也拦不住她看过那么一两本大力水手的连环画），她没有因此受到教训还真是有点不可思议。相反的，威尔森只是以Hope的尖叫为背景不停的絮叨，“不用担心，狼仔，是说罗根会帮咱们引开那群呲牙咧嘴的小怪物哒！”他说，“你是不是不太舒服？驾驶风格太狂野？但是我没有随身携带晕车药，给你讲个笑话怎么样？”他说，“猴子和跳蚤有什么不同呐？””罗根——！“呃，这声是Hope叫的，“猴子身上可以长跳蚤，但是跳蚤身上不能长猴子哈哈哈“

在当时的情况下，Hope说不清她到底想笑还是想用头当凶器把红黑色面罩下面的那颗脑袋撞出坑来，万一那上面本来就有坑呢？他们停了下来，Hope出于惊讶忘记了挣扎，罗根脸上也写满不解，威尔森则双手卡着腋下举着女孩子，他们脸对着脸。“我看这事儿只能这么办了……“他笑得让面罩都起了皱褶，朝她眨眨眼，“注意安全。”她听到他说。

注意安全。然后他用自己做诱饵争取了他们逃走的时间，被饿到发狂的感染者活生生撕成碎片当真不是值得推荐的死法。

的确，‘死侍’威尔森是惹出整件灾难的罪魁祸首，但他付出了代价，偿还了他的过失，Hope低头晃着腿，她猜她只是没法去讨厌一个死人，一个为了保她平安不惜性命的神经病，她从没想过除内森外会有人心甘情愿这样做。

“他会的，这次也一样。”她听到罗根如此说道，而贝琦皱起鼻梁，Hope不明白那是什么意思。

营地规模之大是Hope前所未见的，他们从河里泵水，用药厂的净水设备过滤，确认免疫的变种人可以直接饮用处理水，剩下的作为生活用水循环利用。密封的桶装水优先供给给没有病毒抵抗力的普通难民，这里的秩序甚至优于原先的社会，弱者受到保护而不是剥削，身体和精神层面都更为坚强的变种人承担起了维护营地正常运作的重任。鉴于地球人口仅剩瘟疫爆发前的八分之一，资源一时半会儿还不成问题，只要你能有罗根和贝琦他们那样的胆量和身手。

“贝琦负责照顾你，我会组织人手去找你哥哥。”罗根保证道。

“内森很快就能找到这里。”

贝琦伸手想要牵她，Hope礼貌地表示拒绝，她摆出副老神在在的大人模样。

“营地四周拉了反探知的屏障，心灵感应是行不通的，相信我，这是为了大家好，全世界的哨兵都被投入变种人捕捉了，好在拢共没有多少台。”

_有些人相信我们当中的某个该对这次的灾难负责，这个想法也许是对的，遗憾的是他们选择了错误的方法。_

跟随罗根，贝琦对Hope解释道，她把后半段直接投射到女孩儿脑子里。

 _这里的人都很信任你们。_ Hope无声地评价。

_最初并不是一切顺利，但是……眼见为实。_

_了不起。_ 她在脑海里想象了最接近内森的口吻。

“我可以和罗根一起去吗？那样至少天黑之前内森都有机会锁定我的位置。”

“我可不这么认为，没法保证你的安全。”

“我可以保护自己！”Hope抗议。

走廊里的夜灯闪烁着蓝到发白的微光，夜幕彻底降临后居民有序撤进地下区域，确认好所有安全措施，安静的等待次日黎明降临。

“是的小姐，确实就和我看到的一样。”

Hope气鼓鼓地瞪着头也不回的罗根，她的床铺是临时搭的行军床，即便这样也比风餐露宿好上太多，贝琦为她准备的床单和被子有些陈旧但还算干净，也许有些太过干净了，Hope忧郁地想着，她还没有机会洗澡，弄脏别人的床铺让她略感尴尬。

不知道内森今晚会在哪里过夜，她忧心忡忡地和衣躺下，却在脑袋粘到床板的瞬间就睡死过去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 拖太长了所以为了方便（我自己）看搬到AO3来！


	2. A Strange Man

Hope睁开眼睛，四下一片漆黑，走廊里的夜灯从门缝透光进来，只听得到通风设备的运作声。她感觉有些头晕，地下空气流通不够好。她迷迷糊糊地拉紧被子翻了个身，周围的轮廓逐渐变得清晰，盯着对面的墙壁，贴在墙角影影绰绰的形象一会儿像是只瘸腿的矮脚柜、又像台冰箱，或者是个蹲在地上的活人——这个想法让她脊背发凉，她摇摇头，甩掉多余的想象力，女孩儿把被子拉过头顶。

Hope觉得她听到了脚步声，她从枕头下面摸出手电筒，突袭似的照向声音的来源。手电的光柱劈开黑暗，没有人，什么也没有。虚惊一场。她缩回被窝，确保四肢都在被子的保护范围之内。

把她吵醒的是走廊里嘈杂的说话声，Hope从床下勾出球鞋，像穿拖鞋那样踩着鞋后跟，内森看到了不会高兴的，他总是强调保护双脚的重要性，而且那样还很费鞋。Hope弯腰提好鞋子，从背包里翻出洗漱用具，世道也许很艰难，但超市里总是有足够的牙刷，人们疯抢末日储备的时候似乎只记得拿卫生纸了。

半地下的负一层住的都是变种人，清晨的阳光穿过高处的玻璃，在走廊里吵闹的是几个半大孩子，有着与众不同的外表和好奇的眼神。他们为Hope指了盥洗室的方向，目送着她离去。

贝琦在房间里等她，腰上别着Hope叫不出名字的冷兵器。

“带我和你们一起去吧。”一路穿过营地，Hope锲而不舍的请求着，然而和罗根生硬的拒绝不同，灵雀——她听到他们这么叫她——和她腰间那条黑色的绸带一样又软又韧，既不一口回绝也不轻易妥协。罗根抱着手靠在铁门上，Hope惊讶的发现再次见到这个又臭又硬的小个子（和内森比）她还挺开心的，罗根和内森有些相似的地方，但她说不清是哪里。和他站在一起的两人一个身披白色风衣，不知有何种诀窍能让制服保持原本颜色，另一个穿着连帽衫的男人手揣在裤兜里。

看见灵雀，白风衣立刻凑了上来。Hope发誓她听到男人开口的第一句是法语，然后是“我艳光四射的女神。”

趁着贝琦被缠住，Hope小跑到罗根面前。她无意之中瞥见旁边兜帽下的脸，出于礼貌，女孩儿立刻收回目光。在这个上街总能撞见一两张让人不知所措的变异或是毁容面孔的时代，这张脸仍然可算丑的标新立异。

“昨晚睡得好吗，小萝卜头，你不记得我啦？”

这把边缘尖锐的沙哑嗓音适合在午夜电台播送低俗段子，令人难以忘怀，“但是，”Hope冲口而出，“你已经——”她不由自主地朝后退了一步。

“死翘翘了？如你所见，我还活蹦乱跳，比那边那只臭鼬皮皮*还精神，要摸摸吗？”

她亲眼见识过变种人的自愈能力，但无论如何“我眼看你被撕成碎末……他们吃了你。”

“从没想过我达到了生食标准，”威尔森露齿而笑，“这事儿说来话长。”

“你真的……“Hope不知所措，罗根一脸无动于衷，女孩儿于是挪回视线，与兜帽下的眼睛撞了个正着，棕色的，活力四射，亮的有些骇人，正满怀期待地看着她。

“只有世界上最讨厌的家伙才能获得的超能力“，贝琦走过来，白风衣亦步亦趋地黏在她身后，“世人皆有罪，他活着就是对我们大家的惩罚。”

“不可思议。”Hope快速眨眨眼。

响亮地拍手声吓了她一跳。

“我说啥来着！”威尔森摊开手，用肘部捅了捅罗根，“小红毛喜欢我的笑话，我俩一见如故。”他转头对Hope招呼道，“我是你亲切的韦德叔叔或者威尔森先生。”

白风衣指出，“没人叫你威尔森先生。”

“住嘴！臭鼬皮皮！不然我就把你和叫我威尔森先生的人一起拴在地下室里！”

“让·菲利普。”白风衣充耳不闻地拉起Hope的小手摇了摇。

“你真的死不了吗？韦德？”女孩儿仰起头认真地问道。威尔森郑重其事地点点头 。

“……太酷了！我从没见过这么酷的变种能力！”

“嘿，罗根，说真的，我可以把这个小东西带回家吗？”

罗根蹲下，和女孩儿的视线保持水平，“Hope，我们不能让你跟着，但是你可以去威尔森的地方等，他那里没有屏障，天黑前我会接你回来。”他强调道，“如果你愿意的话。”

灵雀倒抽一口冷气，“罗根！”

“我已经和威尔森谈过了，他是附近唯一一个不住在营地里又能保障Hope安全的人。”

“你不可能是认真的——”

“好的，”Hope爽快地同意了，“我去韦德家等你们。”她拉住威尔森的袖口。

“可是——”

袖子里的手犹疑了片刻，最终轻轻握住Hope，那双手粗糙不平，和脸一样，女孩儿想到。但是温暖而干燥，不知怎地还小心翼翼的。

“我很担心内森。”Hope小声说，一副可怜兮兮的摸样。

贝琦看看Hope又看看罗根，她叹了口气。“你知道我想说什么。”冲着威尔森撂下这句话，大门在他们身后随着机械音缓缓敞开。

 

 

和罗根的搜索小队分道扬镳后，Hope立刻抽出手，韦德低头看看，闻闻手心，又在裤子上蹭了几把，但女孩儿已经跑到他前面去了，姜红色的马尾在脑袋后面有节奏的摇来晃去。一大一小两个身影在无人的街道上游荡，废弃的车辆维持最后的相对位置，无序的堵塞着干道，路边的消防栓、电线杆或扭曲或崩塌，正是一整座城市坠入混沌前的缩影。Hope踢开脚边的玻璃碴，运动鞋轻便之余不够结实，她还有双牛筋底的靴子，和无数棉袜，内森替她背着，他们总是有那么长的路要走。她得注意点，不能在和内森汇合前就报销脚上这双球鞋。她全部的换洗衣物也在内森那里，实在没条件的时候，她得连续几周穿着同一件T恤和牛仔裤，和周围的环境散发出异曲同工的异味，还必须说服自己的鼻子不要因此坏了食欲。即便如此，他们还是尽量维护个人卫生，体面是小事，生病可就悔之晚矣了。

“我现在站着的位置曾经是全市最好的墨西哥快餐摊，你喜欢墨西哥菜吗？小红毛？”

“是Hope，”Hope纠正道，“我不记得了。”

“热狗？”

女孩儿点点头，下意识吞了口口水，过去一天她只消耗了一条巧克力棒和果汁。她本该等到早上去厨房要点吃的，但她生怕罗根会提前出发以至于没心思顾及饥饿。饱受忽视的胃这会儿终于按捺不住发出抗议。Hope徒劳地揉了揉肚子。

“罗根让我先给你弄点吃的，咱们可以去逛逛超市，联络联络感情你说如何？”

Hope不确定上一次听到有人建议逛超市是什么时候，“如果你坚持的话。”

和末日降临前最大的区别之一，就是再也没有人喜欢闲的没事往商店里钻了，食物、缺乏光照和无数适合伏击的转角共同构成诱人的死亡陷阱。超市里靠近收银台能受到日光直射的货架通常堆满了口香糖、避孕套和苹果店充值卡，前两样兴许还值得某些人为之冒险。城市电网崩溃后，冰柜失去了吸引力，好在还有老实可靠的罐头食品。抡起霰弹枪深入黑暗之前，没人知道必需品是否已被捷足先登，以命相博换来的可能只是空空如也的货柜。代价高昂的赌注。不再使用轻描淡写的形容大概是因为谁也不想死于“逛超市”，听上去不对劲，不过话说回来，韦德又不会死。

和内森一样，他喜欢让Hope呆在视线范围内，不时口头指导一下前进方向。和初遇时不同，韦德没再片刻不停说些毫无意义的废话，Hope回头正好瞥见他专心致志地捣鼓着一团红色抹布，是韦德的面罩，她看到了眼睛的部分。

“这里缝不上，线不够了，”他指给女孩儿看，“家里有备用的。”他小声嘀咕着，像是在自言自语。

韦德决定走一条日照充足的路线，他放下楼房外侧的消防梯，把Hope抱了上去，很快他们的手就被锈渍染成了铜黄色。

“你为什么要戴面罩？”

“你说吶？当然因为我是你们亲切的好邻居啦。”

“？”Hope扭头朝下看着韦德，满脸不解。

“好吧，这个梗对你来说可能有点过时了，向六尺之下的彼得帕克致敬，有段时间别人总把我和他搞混，”韦德自顾自地说了下去，“自打他在电视直播里挂了之后就再没这回事了。”

“彼得帕克是谁？”

“真是个好奇宝宝，你当我是啥，维基百科吗？你爸妈受得了你嘛。”

“我没爸妈。”Hope趴在梯子上休息，“我有内森。”

“你的男保姆叫内森？”

“内森不是我的保姆。”

“他也不是你哥哥。”韦德随口说道，女孩儿瞪大眼睛看着他，像是下一秒就要跳下梯子逃跑，“我是说，内森是变种人，你不是，这种情况挺罕见，而且你刚刚说你没父母。”

Hope放松下来，“一直是内森在保护我。”她闭上眼想了一个词，“我们相依为命。”

“他是个好人，和彼得一样。”韦德把Hope托举上阳台，他俩开始爬楼梯。“连我也开始为内森担心啦，这年头死的最快的是穿紧身衣的好人，其次就轮到普通的好人了。”

他们到达天台，开始在屋顶之间移动，窄点的间隔用事前藏好的木板搭着过去，楼间距稍宽的则由韦德把Hope先抛过去自己再跳过去。

韦德推开挡在洞口的购物车，Hope朝里面望去，伸手不见五指的漆黑让她本能的瑟缩了一下，身后能望见城市的边缘，离郊区很近。从高处俯瞰死去的都市有种特殊的美感，残酷的细节都被距离模糊柔化，看上去像是艳阳下的墓地那般肃穆平静。

“希望你喜欢过山车。”韦德指指那辆后面栓了不少空易拉罐的购物车。

车身侧面喷了行标语：生活就是一场冒险，听着像是某个户外品牌的宣传词，怎么就被这些廉价文案一语成谶了呢？Hope爬进购物车，车里塞满了汽车零件，“配重。”韦德简单地回答她的一千零一个问题，然后踩在购物车后握好把手，他像滑滑板似的蹬了下地面。

“Adventure time！”

购物车顺着斜坡加速滑了下去，冲进黑暗。韦德的声音从脑后传来，Hope的呼吸变得急促起来。就在这时，隧道两旁的灯泡接连点亮，一定是动态传感器之类的。斑斓的灯光因为速度而连成蜿蜒的彩带，间或还有些看不清楚字母的霓虹招牌，凉风灌进Hope的脖颈和她因吃惊而合不拢的嘴巴，等她察觉的时候已经情不自禁地站直了身体。Hope当然没有排两个小时长队乘过太空山脉，甚至在游乐园还正常营业的日子里她也不理解为什么有人会花钱买罪受，在她至今为止的人生里，肾上腺素激增往往意味着危险。但她现在感觉很踏实，耳畔的躁动的心跳声令她觉得轻松甚至解放。她已经很久没有仅仅为了好玩去做任何一件事了。

购物过山车的速度渐入佳境，尾随其后的易拉罐咔哒咔哒，随着坡度逐渐趋于平缓，韦德把Hope从购物车里一把捞了出来，空余的手抓住插进墙壁高处的排气管，两个人的身体在半空中晃悠，脱离控制车子猛地飞出去，传出碰撞、倾倒和碎裂的巨响。Hope挂在韦德的胳膊上咯咯笑了起来。

先是日光灯镇流器微弱地劈啪作响，个别灯管率先苏醒过来。韦德松开手落在地上，放女孩儿自己站好，歪七扭八的购物车犹如撞上礁石的遇难船，扎进层层堆叠的花车和大型衣架造成的满目狼藉之中，“家，甜蜜的家。”韦德轻声说道。

然后整个厅堂都被或黄或白的灯光点亮了。

 

 

韦德做起了导游，卖衣服、音像制品、体育用品的店，珠宝手表、玩具、婴儿车、餐厅，只是整座购物中心的局部。超市在二层。“这里是封死的。”韦德保证道，提到了定向爆破，但是Hope没有留心听他讲话，她的注意力完全被眼前的景象所吸引了。韦德显然清理过他的地盘，没有尸体，地板上覆了厚厚的墙灰，有些裸露出来的瓷砖还是完整的，奶白色、光滑，只需一点清水和一块毛巾就能恢复昔日光彩。Hope的手指摸过橱窗玻璃，留下几条干净的痕迹，她探头朝里望去，用下巴感受着展示柜的灼人灯光，她还记得这种温度。连她自己都有些惊讶。每当内森带着她穿越荒野，在月光和松树下度过无眠的夜晚，Hope总渴望能在旅途的尽头看到都市的灯光，证明脑海中川流不息的人群和热闹非凡的街道是回忆而非幻想。那些文明的痕迹，就像久别而无法回归的故乡。

“十年前的我可没想到有朝一日会拥有一座购物中心，法律也许在这点上有异议。不过俗话说得好，谁捡到了算谁的。”韦德摊开手。

Hope拿起塑料表带上印着彩虹小马的儿童表，她把指针停摆的手表系在手腕上左看右看，就像喝了三年救济粥的流浪汉走进时时乐似的无所适从。

“你喜欢？”韦德装模作样地摸摸兜，“我没带钱包，管他呢，珍妮不会介意的，她知道谁是老板。”

Hope绕过收银台后满脸堆笑的狗头模型，心想谁会给这样一个家伙起名叫珍妮。

韦德果然给他摆在商场里的每个人体模特起了名字，也许是随口叫的，Hope怀疑他下次还记不记得住。内衣店旁边的扶梯仍然滋嘎作响发挥余热，Hope兴奋的跳上去，逆着下行的阶梯向上爬，韦德抱起她放在扶手上。他开始哼歌，Hope不知道歌名，但很熟悉旋律，她也跟着哼了起来。他们钻进超市，依然是韦德推车，Hope坐在车筐里。变戏法似的，韦德摸出一包爆米花用微波炉爆开，味道没那么好了，但至少能吃。除此之外，两个人还就着罐头奶油来了点压缩饼干，韦德说话算话从冰柜里刨出珍藏的急冻热狗，“冷兵器，哼？”然后自说自话地挤了半瓶番茄酱在上面。

他们像郊游野餐那样席地而坐，韦德熟门熟路地扭开音响，正是刚才那首熟悉的曲调，只不过这次多了歌词。

**Lonely I'm Mr. lonely, I have nobody for my own. I am so lonely, I’m Mr. Lonely, Wish I had someone to call on the phone~♪**

嘴里塞着食物，韦德摇头摆脑地哼唧着。

Hope抹抹嘴，“你在这里住多久了，韦德？”

**Now I’m a soldier, a lonely soldier. Away from home through no wish of my own~♪**

“够久啦，想当年咱也是个有工作的正经人，丧尸不仅抢我活儿还吃我的雇主，生生把我逼成了家里蹲。唉。”他叹口气。

“为什么不住到营地去呢？”Hope舔舔手指，“看得出来贝琦不喜欢你，但他们用的上你的帮助。”

**That’s why I’m lonely, I’m Mr. Lonely. I wish that I could go back home~♪**

“我觉得你是哪里误会了，小朋友，贝琦没有不喜欢我，我们可是一队的，有统一制服为证。”

Hope不可置否地耸耸肩。

“我在这儿……帮他们看守储备品！责任重大。”韦德心虚地擦擦额头。

**Letters, never a letter, I get no letters in the mail. I’ve been forgotten, yes, forgotten~♪**

女孩儿不以为然，“这没什么的，我也只有内森这么一个朋友，我们从来不在相同地方停留太长时间，不安全，”女孩儿顿了顿，看着韦德，“注意安全，内森总是挂在嘴边上。”

“听上去我和你的监护人很有共同话题嘛。”

Hope笑了，“不觉得内森会乐意，不过我觉得他需要你这样的朋友。”

**Oh how I wonder, how is it I failed~♪**

“人人都爱韦德威尔森！吃饱喝足该是时候打道回府了，正午最适合窝在沙发里看几集黄金女孩的重重重重播啦，”他拍拍Hope的脑袋，“我敢打赌等你和电视机难分难舍的时候罗根正好来把你带走，生活就是这样。看到这条裤子了吗？他的主人是个金发碧眼的小帅哥，还是贝琦的前男友，不过这都不是重点，沃伦会飞，等他从别的营地返回分分钟就能帮你找到你家内森。天使快递，使命必达。”

当Hope看到沉在塌陷的车库底部的独栋小别墅时，她放弃了提问。

“我有认真看比格曼的科学世界。”韦德瞥了Hope一眼，“这不算什么。”

这里是他平常过夜的地方，肉眼可见的陷阱向外延伸，缝隙里渗进来的积水形成了浅浅的护城溪包围整栋房屋。死水的颜色看上去很不妙，味道也有些呛人。正午的阳光从头顶漏下来。韦德蹲下，女孩儿乖乖趴在他背上，淌过积水时Hope仿佛听见了平底锅上浇油的声音，她努力不去想水里到底有什么成分。大门没有上锁，韦德在门廊上把烂泥浆般糊在脚上的鞋子扔到旁边，推着Hope鱼贯而入。

韦德把Hope按在沙发上，在她手里塞了遥控器，“带人回家忘和室友打个招呼了。”

Hope满头雾水看着韦德掩上通往里屋的门，她按了按遥控器，没反应，只好干坐着等。悉悉索索的噪音让她有些坐立难安，之前可没听说韦德还有室友。她在心里默默希望不要是个和韦德同样奇怪的家伙。可以和韦德一样有趣，最好不要是个怪人。片刻之后，吵闹声有增无减，听上去像是有人在不停撞墙，Hope拿起靠在门边的火钎，如同棒球棒那样握紧，她摇了摇通往里屋的门把手，门框受潮有点卡住了。

“韦德？”Hope用力一拉，向后踉跄了一步，差点被门板打到鼻梁，楼梯旁边狭窄走廊的尽头有团黑影，在映入眼帘的瞬间朝她扑了过来。Hope忙不迭举起火钎。

黑影脖子上箍着的项圈被拉紧，凌空砸在木地板上，而后一边负隅顽抗一边被慢慢向后拖去。看清突如其来的袭击者，Hope双腿发软坐倒在地，铁杆骨碌碌滚到了墙边。感染者。和以前见过的那些衣不蔽体的感染者不同，这只身上的衬衫和长裤几乎是全新的，只有几个挣扎时划出的小口，嘴上还套着口枷，黏答答的口水自嘴角滴在地板上，暴突的双眼蒙着层灰膜，像是得了白内障。

韦德把感染者拖进厨房，从外面锁好门。他吞了口口水，看着Hope从地上爬起来。

“那个是你养的？！”Hope掸掸腿上的土，五分钟前她刚开始认为韦德是个靠谱的疯子，现在她不敢确定了。

“我的室友。”韦德慢吞吞地解释道。

Hope忍不住朝他喊，“你把感染者养在家里？”什么人会和丧尸住在一个屋檐底下？

“他叫鲍勃，算是我的助手兼宠物？像阿拉丁和猴子阿布那样。我是阿拉丁。”猴子阿布剧烈的撞了下厨房门。

Hope脊背发凉，她环抱手臂，“现在我知道营地不欢迎你的理由了。”

韦德沉默的看着她，棕色的眼睛异常平静，“我去换个衣服，”他转身上楼，在楼梯口停下脚步，背对着女孩儿，“他原来是个白痴，是我的朋友。他曾经是个好人。”

 

*臭鼬皮皮：Pepé Le Pew，卡通人物，漫画里Cable带头给白幽灵起的外号


	3. An Unusual Encounter

韦德所谓的‘换件衣服’，就是把他自己套回那身红黑色调的紧身衣里。这件比上次报销掉那身稍微体面些，只是眼睛周围的白色针脚细密到令人不适。他没事儿人似的回到前厅，若无其事地塞了盘录像带，打开电视一屁股陷进沙发。Hope也有样学样，他俩各自盯着屏幕，如同冷战中的老夫老妻，只当对方不在同一间屋子里。老片子音质欠佳，时不时就会冒出噪点，Hope竖起耳朵听着厨房的动静，肩膀绷得紧紧的，她还没有上过二楼，无法确认发生紧急情况时该由哪条通道逃生。她本应提早看清形势，房屋周围的陷阱足以直接拉去夜魔*片场了。之所以放松警惕踏入一所充满安全隐患的住宅，Hope敲了下脑袋，是因为她相信了韦德。相信他无论在何种情况下都会照顾、保护自己，像之前那样，像内森那样。Hope偷眼看了看韦德，他百无聊赖地打着哈欠，咕哝些她听不懂的评论，时不时傻笑几声。

Hope觉得心里有些发闷，厨房门再次发出巨响，链子锁哗啦哗啦击打着木板，她忍不住抱着膝盖蜷起双肩，朝沙发背缩了几公分。

韦德突然站起身，Hope也跟着站起来，看他走进屋里，然后紧张地盯着发潮的门板。脚步声，开锁的声音，女孩儿向门廊退去。

“坏鲍勃！你妈妈没教过你要为他人着想吗！别这么小心眼！”断断续续的磕碰声中韦德的嗓门儿传了出来，“下次你带客人回来我主动滚去地下室成不？保证不给你添乱，童子军荣誉在上。”接下去是新一轮乒乒乓乓叮叮咣咣，门轴吱嘎作响，之后一切回归平静。

韦德重新把自己扔进沙发里时，Hope仍然呆站在大门口。“我的错，把他惯坏了。”他的视线黏在弧形的屏幕上。

女孩儿慢慢蹭回去坐下，“他以前叫我威尔森先生，鲍勃，特别懂礼貌。”韦德头也不扭继续说道。

这栋小别墅的地下室一定做了隔音处理，Hope靠着沙发背，感受自己的体温把冰凉凉的柔软牛皮捂暖，电视剧里的年长女士们颇有些聒噪，她刚刚才发觉。阳光的角度缓缓倾斜，屋子里的光线也随之逐渐昏暗，发亮的灰尘颗粒在空中翩跹……

她感觉肩膀有点沉，有只手抓着她轻轻摇晃，“内森……再睡一小会儿……”Hope猛地惊醒，身上盖着的毛毯滑落地板。

灯已经点亮，把门廊笼罩在温柔的黄色光晕里，罗根就在门外。Hope拾起毯子，迫不及待地冲出去，然而胡子拉碴的男人默默摇了摇头。她咬了咬嘴唇，努力不让失望表现在脸上。夜晚即将来临，又是一夜。Hope安慰自己，不过又是一个夜晚，少了她的拖累，内森没理由不能平安度过。

罗根张开手，“该走了。”他大步跨下阶梯，Hope越过他的肩膀，看到隐没在门廊灯打出的阴影里的轮廓，正无言地目送他们离开。

这片空地的正中央是座小山丘，由金属废品堆积而成，一根攀岩绳从它正上方的空洞垂下来。罗根调整着腰带上滑降用的挂钩，有一搭无一搭的回答着Hope的问题。

“韦德现在这样是因为病毒吗？”

“不是，他的脸是自愈因子的副作用， ”听到Hope吃惊地抽了口气，罗根补充道，“威尔森不是变种人。”

“他的……脑袋的毛病，”Hope若有所思地说，“也许只是因为太孤独了。”先被疫病夺走家园，继而是理智，她和内森一路上见过不少这样的流浪者，只是他们都无法幸存很久。

“那家伙本来就是个疯子，和病毒爆发世界末日半毛钱关系都没有，唯一的区别，”罗根淡淡地说道，他抬头望向洞口，让暗红色的余晖洒满整张脸，“就是以前还有人能让他偶尔产生点正常的念头，现在他们都死了。”

Hope垂下脑袋，沉默地等着罗根固定好绳索。

“我能回去吗？”她突然开口。

罗根挑起眉毛，低头只看到女孩儿铆足了劲朝他眨巴眼睛。

“拜托，拜托，求你啦，罗根。”

罗根回身朝韦德之家望去，门廊灯构成了昏暗当中唯一的光源，衬得那栋小屋就像一座寂然的孤岛。他拍了拍Hope的后背，看到她露出了些明朗的神色。

罗根从鼻子里出了口气，他可从来没有喜欢过这个地方。

与离开时相比，Hope可谓是轻手轻脚地推开门。不出所料，韦德坐在沙发里，一条腿搭着扶手。Hope绕到沙发侧面，罩着面具的脸转向她，偏着头看不出表情。“抱歉，韦德，我……“Hope清清嗓子，确保她的音量盖过电视对白，“鲍勃是你的朋友，我想，如果内森被感染了，我也没法伤害他。”

“哦天！”面罩嘴角和鼻梁的位置皱了起来，有点像个不怀好意的笑容，“我可没你想的这么伟大，只是想找个人说说话，搭伴儿摊下房租啥的，鲍勃是我认识的头号闲人。”

明明只是几小时前的事情，Hope却觉得有几个世纪没有听过韦德讲话了，“那么……我们和好啦？”

韦德用手背抵着额头，张大嘴巴，“什么？为什么？你生我的气了嘛？！“

忍俊不禁地拉拉他的手指，Hope朝着门口扬声道，“罗根，我是说，我可以留下过夜吗？”他俩扭脸就看见罗根斜斜地倚在门框上。

“拜托，拜托，求你啦，狼仔！我以贝娅的名义起誓会好好照看小萝卜头的！”

罗根神色复杂地直面一大一小两双忽闪忽闪的眼睛，他揉捏着自己的鼻梁骨，“贝琦要杀了我。”

“你最好啦！罗根！”女孩儿蹦蹦跳跳地围着罗根转起圈来，这是他第一次看到她做出符合年龄的举止，也许被伊丽莎白吼上两句（甚至插上两刀）终归是值得的。

 

 

当天的晚餐是煎薄饼浇上枫糖浆，堆出来的糖浆尖儿顺着盘子流过Hope的手背，她满足的吮吸手指。他们开着电视，趴在地毯上玩纸牌金字塔，然后排队洗澡，韦德囤积的文化衫穿在Hope身上浑然天成是睡袍。他在为Hope准备的卧室里朝窗外扔了块石头，虽然之后得下楼重新设置陷阱，但女孩儿的心已经放回肚子里，今晚可以睡个踏实觉了。

Hope钻进被窝，把被子拉到鼻梁以上，习习凉风惬意的拂过头顶。暗淡的自然光之中，韦德无声黑影般杵在墙角，Hope的心中忽然浮现出一股即视感。

“韦德，你昨晚不会来过我的房间吧？”

“呃？”他眼看着手足无措起来，“我有点……不放心。”

Hope把笑声闷在被窝里，“晚安，韦德。”

“晚安，小红毛。”她的临时监护人在屋门外驻足，走廊墙上能看到他的剪影，“你听见啥声音了没？”

Hope支起上半身摇摇头。

“呆在这儿不要乱跑！”看到韦德连句俏皮话也没说，一溜烟地颠儿下了楼，Hope忍不住有种不好的预感。

她刚刚躺平，后颈却突如其来地一阵刺痛。来不及多想，Hope跳下床跑出房间。走廊里灯火通明，从楼梯口恰好能看见地下室，撞锁被扯出来扔在一旁，敞开的铁门里透出一点点幽光。女孩儿光着脚一刻不停地跑下阶梯。考虑到感染者的生理构造，地下室里几乎伸手不见五指，只有入口处的一盏夜灯勾勒出了韦德的轮廓。除此之外，暗处有一小撮闪光漂浮在半空。

“内森！”Hope不假思索地喊了出来。

韦德拦在她身前，保护性地伸出一只手，“内森？哪个内森？你的内森？”

“我很好！真的，我没事。”感觉到监护人向她传送的危险信号，女孩儿急切地对着黑暗申告，她终于摸到了墙壁上的开关。

房间被蓝色荧光点亮，洗衣机，一张破破烂烂的双人沙发，电视，角落里还有台老虎机。中间是用来拴住感染者的铁桩，锁链的另一头，鲍勃的身体正面朝下扑倒在地，脑袋咕噜咕噜地滚到了韦德脚边。

感染者的生命体征彻底消失之后，Hope后颈的刺痛感也随之烟消云散。她从韦德的胳膊底下钻出去，径直扑进了哥哥怀里，紧紧地搂住他的脖子。

“Hope.”大手轻柔地抚摸女孩儿的头发。Hope昂起脑袋，她的守护天使还是老样子，又瘦又结实，较韦德还要高出半个头。比起额前的一绺少年白，更为显眼的是那只不断发光的左眼，和裸露出来的被银色金属覆盖的皮肤。关切写满了内森的面孔，Hope决定过会儿再向韦德解释闪光和金属的事情，她知道他会好奇的。

“内森，站在那儿的韦德是我的朋友，”Hope小声说道，感觉监护人的身体变得有些僵硬，内森向来都固执己见，尤其在涉及她的安全问题的时候，但她还是硬着头皮说了下去，“虽然看上去有点奇怪，但他是站在我们这边的。”

Hope瞄了眼鲍勃的身体，空荡荡的脖腔仍在涌出小汩粘稠的血液。她松开内森，朝身后看去。韦德歪着脖子，专心致志地像是在研究鲍勃的表情似的蹲在地上。深深的歉意湮没了她，几乎让她有些难以呼吸。

“你不该这么做。”Hope埋怨道，然而内森只是一言不发地站直身体。她有些担心地重复呼唤了几声，却徒劳无功。模糊的光线钝化了监护人锐利的轮廓，衬托出梦游般的神情。他朝韦德走过去。Hope试图拉扯衣袖，但内森却仿佛毫无知觉。他的影子比本人更为高大，彻底将韦德笼罩起来，然而与Hope的担忧背道而驰，内森并没有发起攻击。

他轻声说了句什么，让Hope不禁怀疑她的中耳又积水了。她听到的是：“韦德？是你吗？”

韦德抬起头，面罩上毫无表情，他捞起鲍勃的头，轻快地站起身来，“你们可以走了。”他没有再正眼看向他们俩，也没有试着收拾鲍勃的残躯或者关掉地下室的灯，韦德头也不回地顺着楼梯跑掉了，仿佛他才是私闯民宅的不速之客一般。

Hope张着嘴，惊讶和沮丧杂糅着，比她的姜红色短发还要凌乱。她试着集中精神，却根本无法想象面无表情的韦德，她本能地转向内森寻求帮助。

这次她不敢相信她的眼睛，她的拯救者，那个果敢坚毅，能从任何危险中保护她的内森·萨默斯，竟然在发抖。内森还没有过21岁生日，但在hope的眼里却比哨兵更加坚不可摧。这时他正捂着脸，黄色的亮光从指缝中透出来，他脖颈的肌肉纠结成团，另一只手捏成拳头紧贴在身侧。

Hope的肚子开始翻滚，她从没见过这样的内森，她咬着嘴唇，把衣角死死地攒在手里，但还是不争气地染上了哭腔。

“……内森？你怎么了？你没事吧？”

她颤抖的声音让青年过电似的回过神来，赶忙安抚地轻轻捏了捏女孩儿的肩头。

“别担心，hope，一切都很好，我只是……有点惊讶。”内森抓了抓后脑勺，他的眼眶有些发红，就像普通人过于激动或者哭过时那样，“我想我认识你的新朋友，韦德，如果我没搞错的话。没想到能在这儿见到他。”

“那是什么时候的事情？”Hope有点怀疑地问道，她几乎从来没有和内森分开过，而韦德可不是个容易被忘记的角色。

“很早以前了。”

“还没我的时候？”

内森的眉头皱了起来，不是严厉那种，而是有些为难，“可以这么说吧。”

Hope把手臂抱在胸前，“你们以前很熟吗？”

内森点点头。

“但韦德没认出你。可能是因为你们已经十年没有见过面了，也可能是因为他的脑子和别人不一样。”她反应过来，赶紧补充道，“当初你遇到韦德的时候，他就已经这样了？”

“疯疯癫癫的？”

Hope点点头，“我知道他那时也带着同样的头罩，不然你肯定认不出他来。”

内森被逗乐了，“那可不见得，我听到他在和你说话，韦德听上去一直都是那样。”

“哇哦！你们原来真的很要好？我和韦德说过你们会合得来的，”Hope观察着内森脸上的表情，轻声说，“也许我们能想办法让韦德想起来，毕竟，那时候你还是个孩子呢。”

棕发青年勉强地扯了扯嘴角，“谢谢，hope，但这恐怕是行不通的。”女孩儿抗议着，但内森只当没有听到，他把沙发上的毛毯扒下来盖在无头尸体上，“我得去把这个埋起来。”

“‘这个’的名字是鲍勃，他是韦德的朋友，曾经是，我是说。”

内森忍不住叹了口气，“别这么看着我，我会去和韦德谈谈，虽然他大概不想和我说话。”

“我们能在这里过夜咯？”hope连忙问，绿色的眼睛里盛满了期待。

这个世界上怎么会有人能对这样一双眼睛说不呢，内森经常有这种想法，至少他做不到。

“如果韦德不把我们踢出去的话，当然。”

 

 

韦德并没有把他们踢出去，他躲进了厨房里，没有锁门，听动静像是在给自己做一顿三明治。

内森把包裹着鲍勃的毛毯放在门廊上，等他回来的时候，hope正贴在厨房门口。

“我们至少得道个歉。”她表示。很多时候，当她说我们，指的都是内森。

“我知道，可是韦德也许——”hope没有等他像他个正常的少年人那样犹豫不决、扭扭捏捏够，就推开门拉着他走了进去。

“——想自己静静。”内森闭上嘴。

也许不，韦德把鲍勃剩余的部分搁在案台上，边搅拌着一个豆子罐头一边在和那颗头颅聊天。

“哦，是你们。”他评论道，没有停下手边的工作。

内森紧张地胡噜了一下头发，“听着，韦德，我知道你下过逐客令了，但是我真的——”

“不，不，没事，”韦德突如其来地打断了内森。

“没人活该死翘辫子了还得和我共用一个厕所，哪怕是鲍勃。”

韦德捂住鲍勃的耳朵，神秘兮兮地向前探身：“尤其是鲍勃，他活着的时候已经忍受了我够多的狗屎了！”他的声音变得越发尖锐，几乎像是在尖叫，“你们不许告诉他我说这么说了！”

韦德喘了两口气，接着把鲍勃的头转过来面向自己，贴上去左看右看，“天呐，你什么时候变得这么丑啦，老伙计，我该拿你怎么办呢。”

“韦德，”Hope向着他走近几步，“我和内森会帮你埋葬鲍勃，我们可以帮他举行一个葬礼，点些蜡烛什么的？”

“如果你愿意，我可以把他埋在院子里。”内森小心翼翼地建议到。

“院子里！好主意！不过不是我的院子，鲍勃结婚了你们知道吗，我最后见到他老婆那会儿他正坐在地上哭得像个迪士尼公主，他应该早给我打电话，而不是等到亲亲老婆真的把他当成甜心派咬了一大口之后！oops！我是不是没资格说这个？总之，我把鲍勃更好的那半埋在他家后院里了，紧挨着一丛朱蕉。”

“让我们把鲍勃也埋到那里去，就在朱蕉的正下方，他会满意这样的安排的，无论如何，他的标准和自尊心一向都很低……”他的声音逐渐减弱到低不可闻。

片刻之后，韦德恢复了平常的语调，“我可能永远也做不到，这个，”他指了指鲍勃的脑袋。

冰箱的压缩机和制冷剂共同发出的嗡嗡响表明了它是这个年头少见的，仍然在役的家用电器，除此之外厨房里就只剩下了他们大小三个人的呼吸和心跳声。

“你帮了他的大忙。”最终，他哑声道。

内森杵在原地，挤了挤眼睛，然后用手背抹了一下脸，声音听着沙哑了许多，“我很……抱歉，我很抱歉，韦德。”

韦德字面意义上地跳了起来。

Hope望向她的监护人，内森和刚才一样，眼眶发红，这次连鼻头也泛起了粉红，他皱了皱鼻子试图低下脸，但哪怕不以年龄的标准而言他也太高了，年轻的脸上窘迫的表情无论如何都一览无余。

“炸墨西哥卷（chimichangas）哟！你可不要哭，联邦法律规定说我是不允许弄哭青少年的呀！”

韦德把面罩从下往上卷起，往嘴里捅了一大勺黏答答的茄汁焗豆，半只屁股坐在餐桌边，心不在焉地继续搅拌着。

Hope忽然间感觉有些反胃，并且头晕目眩，她本以为是豆汁和尸体的气味，但很快她便注意到了后颈间熟悉的刺痛。内森有时会用他强大的心灵感应提醒hope注意周边的危险，在一些更为罕见的时刻，他的情绪会不受控制的投射在和他有强烈精神链接的Hope身上。

当hope察觉的时候，她的眼泪正大滴大滴地掉在瓷砖地上。

这感觉糟透了，就像让内森眼睛上留下悚然伤疤的事件的重演——hope在心里明白那都是她的错，但是没有人指责她，内森只在乎她有没有受伤。她愿意付出一切来抹消那次灾难。

但是这个世界上是没有后悔药的，hope压抑不住地放声哭了出来。

塑料勺子掉在了地板上，转了几圈。

“hope？！”内森一个箭步窜过来，捧着女孩儿的头左右检查，“你受伤了吗？哪里不舒服？”

韦德也围了过来，“嘿，小毛头，说句话，你怎么了。“

“我……我不知道，”女孩儿哽咽着，手指纠缠在自己的头发里，“内森……你为、为什么……这么难过……？”

内森的双手灼痛般地离开了hope。

“谁乐意给我解释下这是怎么回事不？”韦德满脸愕然。

内森深吸一口气，把hope捞起来抱在怀里，女孩儿姜红色的脑袋倚在他的肩膀上，小脸埋在他的领子里，仍在不断抽泣。

“我想先抱她去睡觉。”内森征求着韦德的同意。

韦德把他们领到二楼的小卧室，看着内森轻手轻脚地把hope放在床上，掖好被角。女孩儿已经有点哭累了，只是偶尔还哼唧几声。

“韦德……”

他听到她在叫他，便抻头过去，贴在了床头边上。Hope揉揉睁不开的眼睛：“如果你还记得内森就好了，你们以前是好朋友，不是吗？”

“什么？你是那种睁着眼睛睡觉的类型吗？我都没见过他。”韦德偏过头瞥了内森一眼。

内森不为所动，柔声说道：“现在，先闭上眼睛吧，hope，等你醒来之后会好很多的。”


	4. A Bizarre Moment

黄色鸭子形状的夜灯点缀在房间的角落里，伴着hope逐渐平顺下来的呼吸，夜风悄然地卷起窗帘的钩针花边。陌生的青年跪在床边，幽暗之中，他的左眼反而成了更明亮的光源，照亮了他的面容。内森和hope眉眼之间并无相似之处，但却有着如出一辙的机警并且坚决的神态。他的注意力仍在女孩儿身上。

韦德研究着内森的侧脸，看着他的五官投下的阴影随跃动的闪光明暗流转，忍不住打起了哈欠。他一手捂着嘴，另一只手想要伸到后腰去抓挠已经痒了好几天的一处正在结痂的疤痕。

内森向他探出手。韦德没有躲开，任由年轻人把手指扣在他手腕上，指尖在他的脉搏上极微小地抽搐了一下。

内森攀着他的小臂一气呵成地站了起来，如同已经重复了成百上千次相同的举动。“天，你可真沉。”韦德小声叨咕。青年微微低下头俯视着他，脸庞平静，一点儿也没有动摇。但嘴唇抿成了一条紧绷的线，仿佛在忍受某种痛苦。

韦德等他走出卧室，掩上屋门。

“有没有人和你说过，你这眼睛很叫人分心啊？”韦德评论道。

这话说出来有点不对劲。韦德思忖着，但并不十分在意，他很久没和陌生人说过话了。你忘了那个女孩儿，一个声音在他脑海里说。

“小萝卜头不算，我们相见恨晚，我说过了。”他驳斥。

韦德抬头，叫做内森的年轻人正看着他，带着一个静滞的微笑。更像是苦笑。或是某种损害面部神经的疾病。

“事实上，确实有人说过。”他保持着那个表情。

“什么？哦……你的眼睛，绝不是我见过的变种人里最奇怪的，但肯定是最催眠的，就像冬日里的壁炉，行走的ASMR，这是你的超能力不？通过洗脑让人言听计从之类的？”

内森摇摇头，眉间稍微蹙着，有些失笑。

“沉默强壮那型的，对吧，那谁……”

“内森。”

“对，内森，小内，我们等了你好久啦。”

像被雨季的惊雷击中一般，内森的轮廓僵在原地，连那只带伤的没有焦点的眼睛都被某种认知点亮了。

“你在……等我？”半晌他说。

韦德煞有介事地点头，“可不是么，从早上起来到现在，”他反手朝屋里的方向指了指，“我昨天碰到小萝卜头的时候她就在找你了，你跑哪儿去了哟。”

一瞬间，光彩退潮似的从青年的脸上消失了，他别开脸去深吸了口气。

“出了点技术故障，”随后他说，礼貌却疏远，“我的传送腰带超过负载了，把我和hope弹到了不同的地方，好在没有离得太远。”

“传-送-腰-带！”韦德的眼睛瞪到了PG13卡通能允许的最大程度，“我打赌靠这玩意甩开丧尸比用跑的要有效率，你从哪儿搞到的？某个S开头的军工厂？S开头的怪人组合？”

“朋友的礼物。”

他们回到厨房，韦德从橱柜中取出最大号的食品保鲜袋（能装两个10寸的苹果派），把鲍勃的头包裹好，内森像条过分生长的尾巴似的紧跟在他身后，却不太热衷于回答他的所有问题。

他们把尸体的躯干和头部都用防潮布遮住，两个人分工合作。内森主动提出要帮忙清理地下室，而韦德自诩是个合格的主人，一般会满足客人的要求，除非他们想要新浴巾，哦不，那是Hope的特权。他给他指出了墩布、水管和清洁剂的位置。之后便去准备第二份宵夜：几块黑麦面包和一大坨加热过的番茄黄豆，考虑到内森的块头，韦德又加上了晚饭没有吃完的薄饼盛在儿童餐盘里，因为已经吸收了不少枫糖浆而膨胀起来，看上去不太体面。

最后他把自己用的浴巾和印着黄色Voltron字样的T恤（所有T恤里最宽大的）搭在了沙发背上。

韦德把声音拧掉，然后打开电视，开始研究猜谜节目的嘉宾的口型。屏幕上挤满了面红耳赤的中年男人，他得集中精力才能回忆起究竟是哪个戴眼镜的获得了最终大奖。内森在节目过半的时候走进客厅，视线自然而然地落在他身上，他也抬起头，捕捉到一闪即逝的惊讶神情，高高挑起的眉毛因为过于年轻而没有在额头上留下任何痕迹。

内森向他走来，越过了晚餐径直抓起沙发背上的T恤。

“战神金刚™。”韦德随意介绍道。

内森用拇指摩挲着斑驳的胶印字母，轻声说：“你可真喜欢这个。”

他显然是认得那个标题，“到底有什么好看的？”

韦德坐了起来，思考着是不是有必要消耗一些卡路里来为爱好辩护，然而内森继续说：“我只是听人讲过剧情，大部分可以被划入‘剧透’标签里的那种。”

“快告诉我这个剧透你的家伙已经翘辫子了。”

年轻人的脸色变得有些苍白。

“抱歉，不是能开这种玩笑的世道，总是记不住。”作为弥补，韦德拍了拍身边的坐垫，“你要是想看我们可能还是能找到vcd的，或者vcr。”

内森摇摇头，故事他已经听过上百次了，他不觉得他这辈子能理解五个迷你狮子合体成为一个巨大机器人有什么引人入胜的地方。

但是韦德当真非常、非常着迷，他说了那么多遍。

内森至今依然记得韦德第一次讲战神金刚的情景，孩子们都很兴奋，完全把父母的告诫抛在脑后。到了第一百次的时候，屋子里就只剩下他俩。其他人可能会等到韦德想起新情节的时候偷偷从家里溜出来，也可能不会。但是对于内森而言，没有什么故事比和韦德相处的时间更加重要。

他坐到沙发上，韦德身边。

内森的耳廓忽然有些发热，仿佛变回了青少年的自己。等到韦德的手臂没法从背后环住他的肩膀时，他已比他高出足足5英寸，但他那时抽条的太快，看上去仍是个孩子。内森记得他暗地里希望有朝一日能长得像韦德那样壮实，但也忍不住想念那些坐在韦德膝盖上听故事的日子，一直到他俩并肩而坐能够触碰到肩膀为止，他的视线总是在描摹从下颚到喉结处的清晰的弧线。

（一直到韦德需要仰起脑袋看着他的眼睛，踮起脚尖去拍他的头顶，他才察觉想要触碰他的冲动。）

内森用手掌挡住脸上的表情，指缝中仍是韦德的侧脸，当他们安静地待在一起，他总觉得身上的汗毛都立起来，仿佛有微弱的静电在身体内侧和外侧跌跌撞撞地起舞。他以为他忘记了这种感觉。

在他身旁韦德坦然地半躺着，手肘支成三角形，恬不知耻地占据了沙发大部分的空间。内森被挤在角落里，像早高峰的公共交通那样极力避开另一个人的腿，或者屁股，这样的努力持续了数分钟。

他揉着额角，试图放松。他不能允许他的情绪影响hope休息，他们得集中精力。内森抓起面包沾着番茄汁囫囵吞枣地吞下去，试图规避任何可能产生的对话。然而韦德被获奖的狂喜场面吸引，完全没注意到旁边的动静。

内森擦过嘴迟疑一会儿，向他道晚安。

“盘子放在水槽里。”韦德打发似地挥了挥手，把双脚搁到方才年轻人坐着的地方，没有想要挪动的意思。

内森强迫自己不要回头。

他摸进卫生间，反手锁住了浴室门。壁橱里有小半瓶酒精，被他拿出来用以消毒偷偷摸进房子时刮破的伤口。内森对着镜子轻轻沾着眉毛上的小切口，镜面中映出的裸露皮肤上有不少污渍与伤痕。他看着倒影，脑子里却是另一番情境——昏暗的地下室，令他寒毛直竖的敌意和看向不速之客的眼神，和他无数次的荒谬幻想大相径庭，韦德的声音永远都那么熟悉，但话语却是陌生的——他的思路被打断，传送腰带掉在瓷砖地上，发出了不小的响动。内森捡起故障设备，红黑底色的腰带扣仿佛是张活生生的面孔，正在讥笑他的动摇。

他把额头贴在圆形的腰带扣上，冰凉的金属触感让他清醒了很多，他随即把腰带翻过去挂在门后。也许这样就好，不是每个人都值得第二次机会。

在氤氲的水雾和久违的安全感中，他模模糊糊地想到，无论如何，能够再一次见到韦德，已经是能发生在他身上的最幸运的事情了。

 

 

Hope再次睁开眼睛的时候，先前的沉重心情已经一扫而空，仿佛她本身没有酝酿过任何情绪，只是刚巧被一股无形的声浪打中五脏六腑一般。

这样的形容其实并无本质上的错误，hope知道，她经历的突然崩溃的来源是内森，她把手边的床单攒成一团，感到有些恐慌。她也许是世界上最勇敢的女孩，但她毕竟还是个孩子，而内森是她唯一的依靠。

至少直到昨天之前是这样。

门口传来咚咚的敲门声，韦德·威尔森一手顶着一托盘煎薄饼（又是煎薄饼）用肩膀顶开屋门，把他那颗红色的脑袋伸了进来。

“早安，mademoiselle，客房服务。”

虽然刚刚是起床的时间，但韦德已经全幅武装，穿好了他那身令人同情的紧身衣，除此之外他还另外套了一条围裙。从干净整洁的外观判断，韦德并不是穿着它做饭的。

他把托盘安置在床头柜上，变魔术似的从围裙里掏出软包装的橙汁丢给hope。

“你也早安，内森呢？”女孩儿边嘬吸管边问。

“在洗碗，他起的可够早的，亮闪闪的吓了我一跳。”

Hope用脚触碰地板，寻找着她的球鞋。她郑重地说：“谢谢你收留我们。”

“哎呦，小事一桩，”韦德扭捏地摆了摆手，“况且你哥哥已经用体力劳动偿还了大部分的债务，他帮我把马桶刷干净了，我都不知道这竟然是可能的！也许他用了变异超能力吧。”

Hope扁扁嘴，露出嫌弃的表情，然后忽然想起什么似的抬起头，“你记起内森的事情了吗？”

“啥米？”

“他认识你，从我的……内森的感觉来看你们一定很亲近。”

“那个小伙子有条金属手臂，眼睛像阿特拉斯角的灯塔，我可不觉得我能忘记见过这样的变种人。”

Hope看向他，仿佛想用眼神把他钉在原地：“也许你失忆了却没有自觉，这猜测不离谱吧。”

韦德咯咯笑：“我看起来像金发的中学老师吗，”他眨眨眼，“也许在某个平行宇宙里，我是全球知名的摇滚巨星，你的内特就是从那个世界来的疯狂粉丝，现在正在垃圾桶里找我用过的纸巾呢。”

“为什么要找用过的纸巾？”hope当即质疑到。

“当然是为了克隆一个韦德，你这个小傻瓜，谁不想要属于自己的韦德？”

Hope用食指和拇指夹住下巴，做出思考的样子：“既然内森找到你了，我猜他大概不再想要别的韦德了。”

韦德耸耸肩，“他的损失。无论如何，我要去把鲍勃埋起来，顺便举行一个隆重的葬礼，有冷餐会的那种，你想来吗？”

Hope点头，从托盘里随便抓了几片薄饼往嘴里塞，活像一只屯食物的仓鼠，然后下地跑去洗漱，等她整理停当之后韦德已经在走廊里等着她了，手里还百无聊赖地甩着属于内森的那条传送腰带。

“以后我要规定落在盥洗室里的东西归房东所有。”

女孩儿敲了敲腰带扣，“这玩意儿不好用了，我想内森不介意送给你，”她照对着韦德的脸上下打量几下，“看起来有点像你。”

“看着就像是我的杰作，如果我有幸拥有一条传送腰带的话，这是内森画的？”

“我不知道，这条腰带搞不好比我的年纪还大。”

他们在餐厅里集合，内森正在用钢丝球刮墙上的油渍，他看到他俩走进来，便停下了手里的工作，摘下塑胶手套（韦德不知道家里有这种东西），拍了拍hope的头顶。

内森保持沉默，韦德现在知道了，他不需要产生语言上的交流就能准确的掌控小萝卜头的健康甚至精神状态。（这可能是全天下的监护人最为梦寐以求的变种能力了。）Hope能感觉到的，内森也能。韦德在想这兴许是内森对他非常友好的原因。而不是由于他们曾经是地位悬殊的甜心直到有一天其中一人患了绝症又遭遇了车祸却大难不死，只是莫名其妙地失去了记忆。

换句话说，对于先前hope的猜测，他可完全不会买账。（拜托，他已经是负责任的成年人了，才不会整天沉迷异国风情的小鸡电影。）

韦德可以忘记很多事情，比如昨天的早餐甚至炸墨西哥卷的味道，但他绝对不会忘记一位朋友。又不像是他有很多，尤其是现在。

他从仓库里把小拖车拉出来，试了好几次都没能成功的让鲍勃截断的脑袋不要滚到胯间，最后他放弃了，哼着歌带着两个年轻的跟随者找到了商场的防火楼梯间。

“为什么我们不从这里下来？”hope蹦蹦哒哒地走在侧面，帮他们打着手电，韦德和内森一前一后地抬着小拖车爬楼梯。根据内森举重若轻地表现，韦德判断他肯定使用了又一种变种能力，而不是单纯因为银发青年肌肉结实、身材高大、面容英俊并且藏在大衣下的手臂几乎有他腿那么粗。必须不是。

“我们可以，”韦德把气喘吁吁憋在嗓子眼里，声音变得又尖又细，“可是那样哪来的戏剧性哇？”

Hope兴致勃勃地向内森描述了韦德别墅的过山车入口。而韦德只希望他那些愚蠢的数码设备还能有一只有足够的电量把那些刺耳的、畅快的尖叫和毫不在意的笑声录下来，他知道内森肯定想要听一听的，也许还有罗根，和营地里其他那些一天又一天像死水逐渐失去氧气那样丧失希望的人们。

Hope把她和内森分开之后的一系列见闻一一汇报。听上去她很喜欢X战警们设立的庇护所，并且已经悄悄地把灵雀当成了效仿的榜样，‘既优雅又能踢坏人屁股，而且可以优雅地踢！’她评价。

内森大多时候只是听着，偶尔做出几句鼓励性的评价。他们平日里便是这样，一面是家人，另一面是特勤与保护对象。虽然头顶有阳光的庇佑，内森仍保持哨兵的警醒，余光扫描着每处拐角的阴影，强壮的下巴收紧，无声地对四周环境进行评估。先前的失魂落魄仿佛是夏日里的冰块，融化蒸腾的干干净净。对此hope不知道该放心还是更加充满疑虑。

鲍勃的家在郊外，虽说距离商场和避难所只有十几个街区，但由于交通条件恶劣抵达目的地时也已经接近正午。那是栋两层的带白色篱笆的小屋，后院里有之前韦德提到过的朱蕉。虽然没有人照顾却也可疑地长到了一人多高。

内森帮韦德在他指定的位置挖了个浅坑，动物从来不会扒感染者的坟，而他们不想伤到植物的根。等他们把土拍实，韦德从背包里取出一套黄绿相间的制服，叠好放在土包上，又找了块大小适中的石头压住制服。

Hope在旁边围观两个人劳作，“鲍勃也和你一样吗？我是说，紧身衣和其他什么的，他是你的搭档（partner）吗？”她猜到鲍勃肯定不是X战警的一员，他的制服上面没有X，只有一个鲜艳的H。

韦德跳起来，仿佛受到了天大的冒犯，“搭档？别开玩笑了，鲍勃是我的跟班（minion），虽然我这儿不涵盖牙医保险，但至少他摔断腿的时候我会抱他去看医生。”

Hope刚要发表意见，内森忽然加入了对话：“只不过去的是宠物医院。”

“嘿！不要看不起宠物，宠物是人类最好的伙伴。”韦德夸张地在空中比划，他楞了一下，挠了挠脑袋，“等等，我刚才讲过这个故事？”

“没有。”大小summers异口同声地回答道。

“哈……我就知道！”韦德双手捂着胸部，往灌木丛后面躲去“就这样赤裸裸地侵犯我的隐私！你得先买票才能跑到我的脑子里瞎逛，没错，就是说你呢，内特宝贝。”

虽然已经习惯了韦德的滑稽表现，hope仍无法抑制地笑了出来，她拍了拍内森的手臂，想让他不要和韦德一般见识，但她抬起头却发现内森的脸颊以肉眼可见的速度逐渐变成了朱蕉叶的颜色。

“我没有读你的想法，韦德，我根本做不到。”

韦德从蕉叶间探出红色的脑袋，眯起眼睛，“贝琪和皮皮也这么说，这很难解释为什么每次我想要溜进营地都能被他们堵个正着。”

“你给我讲过这个，韦德，你是为了省钱才带鲍勃去看的兽医，去之前还四处打听有没有办法把他变成一只吉娃娃。”

“我是考虑到他毛量太少了可能没法变成泰迪之类的。”韦德无辜地耸耸肩，看上去困惑大于怀疑，“难道我昨天晚上说梦话了？”

“你还告诉我鲍勃最梦寐以求的是一份有牙医保险的稳定工作，他的妻子叫艾莉森，他制服上的H代表英雄。”

“呃，其实他衣服上的H是……等等，我认识你吗？”

也不知为何，hope突然觉得心脏开始在胸腔里狂跳，她屏住了呼吸。

“抱歉，韦德。”内森咬着嘴唇，闭上眼睛，“我不知道该怎么告诉你。”

Hope的心脏提到了嗓子眼，忽然间。

——————嘭！

强烈地爆破声让女孩儿的身体为之一震，在场三人同时向爆炸的来源循去，黑烟正缓缓从营地的方向飘上云层。

“*&￥#@！”韦德突然像压到底的弹簧似的窜了出去，他跳到篱笆上，想起忘记拿迷你火药库背包又蹦了回来，他打开拉链倒出了部分枪支弹药、三瓶水和几个果冻三明治。

“hope，快和小内离开这里，往营地相反的方向跑，越远越好。”

“韦德？发生什么事了？”hope的第一反应是从地上捡起了一把她熟悉使用方法的手枪，她紧张起来，这种紧张和方才的全然不同，有种脚踏实地的感觉。

韦德已经跑开去，以常人难以想象的敏捷钻进对门街的高楼中，选择了与避难所营地间的最短路线。

“哨兵。”内森压低嗓音，“有变种人被哨兵袭击了。”

Hope把枪别在后腰上，“我们得去帮帮他们。”

“我得……带你离开这儿。”

“内森！”

“我应该保护你的安全，可我……，”内森金属的那只手抓乱了他棕色的头发，他发光的眼睛闪烁不定，他把嘴唇咬破了，红色渗出来。

“抱歉，hope，我没办法丢下他，我不能再丢下韦德了。”

女孩儿紧紧地握住能把她的手掌全部包裹的大手，然后轻轻摇了摇。

“谢谢你，内森。我们走吧。”


	5. A Curious Memory

巨大的哨兵横亘在营地的两栋建筑之间，一只钢铁手臂坠落时砸断了护栏，但现在还不是时候思考夜幕降临时该如何抵御感染者大批涌入。他们尚未解决眼前的危机。

最初由史塔克工业开发，用于协助政府规范限制变种人的军用机器人，在危机爆发之后很快遭到滥用，成了双方对垒时反变种人势力的最终兵器。小规模的冲突升级至恐怖活动，天赋学校由于变种人的密度而成为了哨兵的首要目标。

哪怕多年过去，为机器编入仇恨程序的人类几乎已经消亡殆尽，世界各地的哨兵仍然尽忠职守，倘若在休眠期通过日光充足电量便会立刻启动，继续执行它们已经毫无意义的使命。

Hope和内森并非头一次领教哨兵机器人的执着和威力。虽然前期史塔克工业的董事长呼吁社会各界率先把资源和精力集中在解决问题而非推卸责任上，并且反对对哨兵机器人进行恶性升级，但政府并不同意托尼·史塔克的观点，反而把这项业务转包给了奥斯本集团。

连内森也听说史塔克曾经是怎样的天才，以他的创意作为蓝本的哨兵极大程度的佐证了人们的观点。18英尺高的变种人杀手具备抵御大部分常见变种异能的功能，并且可以最大程度上将之无效化，其中就包括内森的心灵遥感。想要与哨兵交战就只能依仗真刀实枪和AI无法预估的战术，在过去的遭遇中，内森从来都是选择跑到最近的开阔地带着hope一起用传送腰带逃离现场。

他的经验在此刻完全派不上用场，建筑的碎片像雨点般散落向营地，四处是惊叫和慌乱逃窜的人群。有人在天空中暂时展开了风盾，避免和哨兵搏斗导致的二次伤害。年轻的变种人学生们尽量保持镇静，往地下室引导普通人。他们能做的有限，金刚狼被哨兵的磁场控制死死压制在地，正从嗓子里愤怒地吼着什么，营地一下子失去了一半战斗力。

内森将怀里的hope放下，挡在她身前。

_有看到认识的人吗？灵蝶？需要找个人替我照顾你。_

Hope没有在脑内回应他的提问，而是朝着哨兵的方向指去。内森顺势抬头，两个人挂在哨兵的肩膀和仅剩的手臂上，一名长发的亚洲女性和白色风衣的蒙面男。前者握着自己卡在哨兵的铠甲缝中的武器摇摇欲坠，后者则在拼命朝她的方向伸出手。

“贝琦！”女孩儿着急地喊着灵蝶的名字。接着她环顾四周，哪里都没有看到韦德的踪影。因为她拖慢了内森的速度，韦德该早他们很久就抵达了营地，而他是绝没有理由错过眼前这种惊悚刺激的热闹的，这进一步加深了hope的不安，她无可奈何地捏着内森的衣襟。

“她失去意识了。”内森陈述，意识到他没办法用心灵遥感移动紧贴着哨兵身体的两人，他尝试着和白衣男交流却同时接触到了三个不同的意识，其中两个将他拒之门外，剩下的一个则是年轻的女声。

_救救她，拜托。_

_你能让她掉下来吗？我会接住她。_

哨兵的动作变得迟缓缓慢，白衣男不再说话，从腰间的多功能带里掏出匕首朝着灵蝶的方向投掷，匕首撞飞了卡住的戟尖，她连人带武器的从空中坠落下来——

——然后稳稳地在离地半米的位置停下，连头发都没有触到地面。内森将她朝自己牵引，看上去仿佛有一只隐形的担架在托住了伊丽莎白的身体。

“嘿！你们！快带着贝琦来我这边！”内森和hope齐齐转头，逆着避难人流的方向朝他们跑过来的青少年看上去不比hope大太多，蓬乱的爆炸头和左眼周围的白色圆形胎记让人印象深刻。她插着腰气定神闲地朝他们招招手，和周遭的混乱格格不入。

内森一边拉着hope和失去意识的贝琦跟过去，一边在心里寻思这个年轻的变种人的特殊能力。他并没有感知到任何特殊之处，但飞溅的流弹或者地面的塌陷却像是长了眼睛似的避开了以她为中心的小片区域。

“我叫多米诺，你是hope对吧？我昨天在儿童室附近看到你了。”女孩儿毫不认生地打招呼，引领他们朝反方向一处半地下的门小跑过去。钻进铁门之前内森回头确认，哨兵的行动几乎完全静止，金刚狼（按照hope的形容）自地上勉强爬起，摇摇晃晃地站了起来，正在朝巨型机器的方向移动。

哪里也没有韦德的影子。

他们鱼贯进入室内，虽然是白天但是由于照明差强人意节能灯也开了几盏。屋里摆满宿舍里常见的标准单人床，其中部分被营地的居民占据着，从状态来看应该是伤病人。

“医生在里面。”多米诺指引他们往里走，从走廊的味道判断这里以前的确作为医疗设施被使用过。里面的屋子配有急诊室用的隔开床位的布帘。内森小心地把灵蝶搁置在其床上后转过身走到另一张床前，不由分说地拉开帘子。

红色紧身衣的轮廓露出来，和被血液染色的床单几乎融为一体。

Hope立刻扑了过去，晃动韦德毫无反应的身体，她张着嘴却没有发出声音。

“为什么他的伤口没有愈合？”半晌她忽然问。

“哨兵抑制了韦德的自愈能力，他的身体拒绝治疗自己，哪怕是以普通人的速率，”白色风衣男从帘子的外侧冒出来，他摘掉面罩，露出黑色短发和漂亮面孔，“逞英雄的下场，我警告过他了。现在我能做的只有暂时稳定体征，如果尼古拉斯*在这儿也许能想到办法，可惜一心多用总是有限度的。”

“菲利普，我先回去照看其他人。”多米诺扬扬下巴，在得到对方的首肯之后径直穿过白衣男的身体，离开房间前她轻轻地拍了拍hope的手臂。

菲利普的投影虚晃几秒，快速恢复原状。

“鉴于我的身体还吊在哨兵的下巴上，我得先下线了，高个儿小帅哥，感谢你救了伊丽莎白，我着实欠你一次。如果你还能顺手帮忙救救躺在那边的傻瓜就真的帮了我大忙了。”

投影消失之后只剩椭圆形的银色金属块漂浮在韦德的头顶，细碎的蓝光似乎是在扫描他残破的躯体。

突如其来地，他们被独自扔在病房里，走廊传来脚步和细碎的耳语。屋里只有三个人的心跳，韦德胸口看不出起伏迹象。Hope的指尖触到红黑色手套，她咬紧下唇，扯开尼龙扣。血迹仍有些黏湿，这不可能有任何卫生可言，她把护手褪下，紧紧地握住韦德的左手。

内森靠近，血肉那边的手掌覆到他俩之上，几乎全部盖住了，他说了进到这个房间以来的第一句话，声音如此之轻，几乎被呼吸声盖过，“韦德，这次我会救你。”

 

*如果你想不起来了，这是天谴博士的名字。

 

韦德毫无知觉地躺着，面罩被取下，脖子后面垫上了枕头。对于五脏六腑半数都从背面接触到尼龙床单的人而言，他腐烂鳄梨般的面孔看上去出奇安详。

刺痒感爬上hope的后颈，直到这种感觉逐渐变成温暖放松地轻抚，她拉满布帘在床边坐定，为了安全起见内森并没有断开与他们之间的精神链接。女孩儿盘起双腿，一边留心户外的动静一边观察着她的监护人。

她看着内森绕到床头，双手托起韦德的后脑勺并闭上双眼。奇异灼目的黄光笼罩青年的半边面孔，光芒自金属左臂上漫反射回来，强烈到把韦德包围在光球之中。

内森对这个营地表现出了极大程度的信任，既是由于hope的评价，也应该出于他自身的判断。内森眼中的世界与她截然不同，当你能够不请自来地进入到所有人脑内，这个人类社会的凋敝影子就摇身变成了更为丑恶却也更易于生存的地方。

肉眼可见的异变率先出现在内森身上，模拟肌肉纹理的银色金属组织瞬间激活，开始蔓延攒动，沿着脖颈处原本的分界线攀升，意图侵占下颚甚至脸颊。Hope曾经目睹过相似的光景，她知道内森的能力大多时候都用于抑制自身的金属癌症，当他需要调动大部分能力作他用时身体就会逐渐被病毒侵蚀。内森·萨默斯有着异乎寻常的强大的异能，想要彻底使用这种力量却只能以自我牺牲作为代价。

Hope耐心地等待，她搭在韦德身上的手感觉到震颤，虽然隔着破烂的PU皮革看不真切，但自愈显然已经进入重启的轨道。失控的金属看上去像是银色的尖锐匕首，势头凶猛地戳向内森的耳朵，他从嗓子眼里憋出的嘶声仿佛是在强忍锐器造成的疼痛。

Hope本以为自己会感到担忧或是震惊，但她的情绪就像韦德逐渐开始起伏的胸膛那般平稳，随着他的每口浅促地呼吸决心不断涌入她的身体，一切都是如此不可思议的平静坚定又理所当然。她能感觉到内森如出一辙的感觉，隐约间她怀疑究竟是内森给予她相同的感受还是恰好相反。

这绝不仅仅是对于来自韦德的短暂善意的报偿，hope明白，内森有他自己的理由，而她则难以置信地幸运，找到了全世界第二个让她产生归属感的人。

Hope情不自禁地伸出另一只手去触碰内森，强光迫使她眯起眼睛。与外观截然不同，金属部分的皮肤不仅有着体温还有着柔软的触觉，就在她的双手同时接触到光球中的两人时，强烈的失重感袭击了hope，女孩儿不自觉地闭紧眼睛。

她手边的两个人都消失不见，她仍旧保持坐姿，只不过不是身处营地的医务室，而是在某处更为幽暗逼仄的环境里。

在她来得及做出任何反应之前，一张大脸突然凑到她跟前，hope条件反射地直拳揍了过去。

“哎呦嗷！好痛的呀！怎么用那么小的拳头打出这种力道你可一定要教教我。”

“韦德？！”hope的惊喜溢于言表，眼前的韦德制服虽然破破烂烂，但人却完好无损，此时正蹲在她的眼前笑眯眯地看着她，四分之一的面孔从面罩的破洞中露出来。

Hope半刻也没犹豫，跳起来抱住韦德的脖子，又紧紧地收起臂弯。

“你是不是变丑啦？”她调笑道，恍惚中觉得韦德确实有哪点不同了，但是却说不上来。

“也许吧，我觉得我在从加拿大性感男星到沙皮狗的指数上前进了至少十步，其实有更合适的比喻，但是涉及到分级内容所以不能在你面前用。”

韦德遗憾地耸耸肩，接着说道：“也不像是我还需要为了谁保证自己看起来英俊又体面，这里只有我和小内。”

hope点点头，她心里有数了，“你还记得自己是怎么来这儿的吗？”

“前一秒我还在和哨兵搏斗，英勇地拯救了营地的无辜路人，后一秒就被捅了个透心凉，像土耳其烤肉那样被扔到天上，好伙计罗根接住了我，不然我就直接变成鞑靼牛肉了。”

“狼仔的硬骨头硌在我的肋骨上，然后我就——通俗文学作品里一般是怎么说的？对，眼前一黑，我眼前一黑，醒过来的时候已经在这里了。如果说我们的世界就像美国末日 成真，那这外面就是疯狂麦克斯杂交银翼杀手。你别说，我真的能相信小内是这里的原住民，狂野强壮再加上仿生人，哇哦。”

面对hope迷惑的表情，韦德依然滔滔不绝地说下去，“最开始我以为我挂了，皮皮警告过我被哨兵杀死就游戏结束，好比桃木桩钉住吸血鬼，或者氪石子弹打中超人，没有隐藏金币。”

“这里完全可以是我的个人地狱，倒不是说我对废土朋克或者另一个加拿大的瑞安有什么偏见，只是周围太安静的时候，你就只能和你脑子里的声音独处。但是小内就在转角，比我之前看到他的时候矮了一大截，看上去很小，我敢确定是他，终结者眼睛和冬兵手臂和那头堪比杰瑞德·莱托的秀发什么的。”

Hope打断他，“你以后就决定那么叫内森了吗？”她打趣地问到。

“小内吗？如果我真的在乎的话，也可以是普莉希拉，我已经在里无所事事小一周了，而小内熊唯一做的事情就是突然出现然后突然消失。”

“其实只过了几个小时而已，内森的精神空间里时间的流速很特别。”

“（自主消音）！内特宝贝没有诳我，这里真的是他的脑子？首先我要感谢他的健全，我最讨厌的事情就是连载看到一半被迫换到某个无需审查的外网去，咳。其次我真诚地希望接下来不要是入侵脑细胞的剧情走向。”韦德一手捂嘴一手捂住额头。

“韦德，你得带我去找内森，我需要他先把我带回去，我还得站岗放哨呢。”

“呃……”韦德罕见地面露难色，“问题就出在这儿，小内神出鬼没，我也不确定在哪儿能找到他，况且要是我没有像妮可基德曼在小岛惊魂里那样发疯，我可见到了不止一个小内，他们中的大部分都对我视而不见。”

“这里不是真实的空间，只是内森精神的投射，他现在正集中精力修补你的身体，对这边的控制力可能就相对减弱了……”Hope若有所思地捏捏下巴，“你是怎么知道我在这里的？”

“想象一下胡博士的警亭，通向你的门突然出现，里面金光一闪我以为会出个橙就赶紧推门进来了。”

“要么内森有意让你找到我，要么这里就是意识的最浅层，谁知道呢，我也只在内森的带领下进来过。如果我们能搞清楚这里的事物对他有什么意义就好了，至少能多点线索。”

“……小内的中间名是不是尼莫啊？”

面对hope莫名其妙的目光，韦德自觉退后拉开进来时的门，外面的场景却已经发生变化，“我敢保证我是从街上进来的。”他呐呐道。

Hope跟出来，头顶的玻璃和钢筋笼罩了高大空旷的建筑物，看上去似乎是车库，或说是机库更为恰当，日光透过屋顶散落下来。角落里有沙发、破旧到令人发指的显像管电视、绿色的啤酒冰箱和空铁皮桶，一副流浪汉营地的架势。

大门缝隙中射进来的光线指引着两个人的步伐，他们自然而然地朝外走去。

“前边有个人。”hope晃了晃韦德。

强烈的日光把人形勾勒成剪影，从大体轮廓看来应该并不是内森，Hope小跑起来。

“嘿！你好！”她扬声道，声音在四面墙壁间回荡。

韦德跟在她身后，学着hope的样子发出些意义不明的呼喊，但剪影却并不动作，仿佛根本没有听到，抑或是假人一般缺乏反应。

Hope停下脚步，“我觉得那是你。”

他们已经凑的够近，足以在不被晃瞎的前提下捕捉细节。虽然已经洗到脱色，但大体上确实是红黑色的紧身衣，还有因为裁缝手艺不过关而在脑后凸出的布料小角。身高身材上也与韦德别无二致。

“呃，一比一的复制品出现在刚认识的年轻男人的仓库里，是不是得回趟家取防暴喷雾了？”

内森脑内的韦德忽然侧过身，似乎小心翼翼地抱着什么，他低头看了看便从门缝中穿过，像是溶解在户外强烈的阳光里一般消失在两人的视线中。

“我们应该跟上他。”hope判断，机库的大门恍若两界的分隔线，从里面完全看不出外面的端倪。

“我得承认，早知会这样我就提前准备个图腾了。”韦德拉起hope，一大一小两只脚同时跨过光明和阴影的边界。

周围景物仿佛幕间的舞台布景，变化突如其来。他们置身于陌生的山谷之中，四周是低矮的拱形房屋和起伏的被植被覆盖的地表。头顶偶尔悬浮而过的金属圆盘的哼鸣声引得他们朝天际线望去，除了赭红色的悬崖以外空无一物。Hope走上前抚摸建筑的表面，墙壁以她的手为中心开始像玻璃似的透明化。

她告诉韦德：“这里是阿斯卡尼，内森的故乡。”

“我们还在地球上吗？这儿看上去像是雷·布拉德伯里的小说。”

透明的建筑物里坐满年幼的儿童，围绕着貌似讲师的人物和教室中间的全息影像。大部分孩子都有肉眼可见的变种人特征，五官、肤发、骨骼结构。

韦德也把手按到墙上，产生了同样的效果，“可真够绝地圣殿的，完全没让我想起某处挂满中年白人男画像的阴森大屋，嘿，那个小学徒是不是小内？”

人堆里有个孩子吸引了韦德的目光，柔软的棕发，短袖衬衫下露出一节银色的小臂，他遮掩着小小地打了个哈欠，左眼闪烁着微弱的黄光。

“内森！”hope显然也看到了，她用力地拍击玻璃墙。

他们听不到的铃声响起，孩子们全都收拾东西朝教室门涌去，内森也不例外。

Hope拔腿就跑，韦德跟上去。

“妈妈咪呀，各位观众老爷，看来我们要进入小内：起源故事时间了，系好你们的安全带！”

他们摸索着周长可疑的弧形墙面，直到感觉上绕完完整一圈，小内森的背影才再次出现在两人面前，他正在把粉色的泡泡糖公主书包摘下来交给来接他的大人。

在距离他们几十米的前方，另一个韦德正把书包甩到肩上，他穿着宽松的白T恤和大短裤，脚上踩着独角兽毛绒拖鞋。

面对hope小脸上皱成一团的疑问，韦德从牙缝里挤出：“我要打电话找马特了，迪X尼最不能容忍的就是版权盗用。”

“这里是内森的记忆，”hope解释道，“是他切身经历，你真的没印象吗？”

“这么说吧，我唯一有印象的就是那双拖鞋，我大概从好市多拖了半集装箱回来。但是这个地方？没有，不然你肯定会在我的照片墙上看‘到此一游，火星’的。说不定小内是从某个金刚狼是我，或者我是金刚狼的时间线来的？狼仔有抚养超能力小屁孩的证书。”

他们拉近距离，就和之前在机库里看到的韦德一样，这个世界的存在对于外界的干涉毫无反应。内森和他的韦德并排走着，无声地聊着天，完全无视脚后跟的两个人。

“我们能看到他们，他们却把我们当空气，这个情节我感觉在不少高中题材影视或者人鬼情未了里看过。”

Hope围着小小内转了个圈，显然对于她的监护人和她差不多高这件事感到饶有趣味，“也许这些都是投影，你懂的，就像看电影。”她伸手触碰内森，手指并没有如预想当中那样穿过，而是结结实实地搭在了后者肩膀上。

“哇哦。”她张大眼睛。

“内森？”她不死心地呼唤道，依然没有反应，“见鬼了，你们看上去真的很亲密，我不明白，你怎么会什么记忆也没有。”

“相信我，我现在比看到达斯维达在海边舀水那张图的学生们还要困惑，外加还有一点点在杜莎夫人蜡像馆里参观自己蜡像的心情，郑重声明，本人的屁股要更挺翘。”

韦德随手揽住他的二重身，忽然之间，过电的感觉从头到脚窜过他全身。

_他把小内哄睡，拿出封面缺失但绝对是那啥片的盘盒，他的直觉总是对的。影碟机准备就绪，躺在沙发上静音享受。菜单蹦出一只大丹犬或者小内出现在身后，他说不清哪边更加惊悚，嘣！史酷比狗！小内翻过沙发背睡眼惺松地看起来，过一会儿小脑袋就枕在了他的肩膀上，再见了属于韦德的私人夜晚。_

_他隔几周就带小内穿过阿斯卡尼边境，他们在林间或是原野中露营。生存技巧，格斗，射击，刀术，还有韦德也毫无头绪的变种能力。他突然想起叫他普莉希拉，而小内则总在训练时用心灵遥感作弊。直到有一天他只靠体格就把韦德压在地上动弹不得，气喘吁吁，汗水滴进脸颊边的泥地里，眼神发亮，年轻的脸上挂着肆意的笑容。_

_他教小内怎么用最少的材料做煎薄饼、墨西哥卷饼、热狗和chimichanga，他不喜欢阿斯卡尼提供的伙食，他敢肯定那都是用幼虫打成的浆糊做的，而且合成食品吃起来就像盲艾尔的速食鸡汤，你绝对猜不到下次里面是甜的酸的还是咸的。他永远也不会告诉别人他后悔没缠着皮皮学几道正宗的法国菜。_

_他把小内送回中心，他们已经警告过他很多次，他需要许可才能把阿斯卡尼的孩子带走。这儿的人不信任他，因为他的言谈举止和他那张脸。最近这种倾向正在变得严重，有人生病了，他们把怀疑的眼光投向他，考虑到他的来历这不无道理。他不想离开，于是在阴影里坐了整个晚上，直到黎明到来之前才匆匆跑掉。_

_他想时间可能快到了——_

“韦德！韦德！”

他回过神，像是在浴缸中睡着而几乎溺水的人那样惊慌失措，一只手在他眼前试探性地左右晃动。

“hope？”韦德反射性地问道，他用手背使劲揉眼睛，眼前的手对于hope而言过于粗大了。

“我们没时间了，Greymalkin无法启动，没人能走得够近去修复它，他们都死了。”内森语调里杂揉了同样分量的镇定和恐惧。

这是其中一个小内，韦德想，脸上没有疤痕，漂亮的蓝眼睛，略微低头注视着他。

韦德的耳边是熟悉的声音，“我能解决这个问题，准确地说是你和我，我们共同解决这个问题，和以前一样。”他听到自己开口继续说道，“你得用心灵遥感控制我走过去，Bea保佑，谁想到我还有想念自愈因子的时候呢。”

他能看到身体擅自动了起来，伴随着扭曲和抽搐以及体液的流失，韦德什么也感觉不到，他像一只损坏的提线木偶，形单影只地跳着滑步舞。他穿过海底电缆似的圆柱形通道，地上横七竖八地躺着其他人，同样扭成一团并且流失了体液和部分内脏，韦德过期的自愈因子正在尽全力阻止他加入他们的行列。

韦德感到迷惑，这里的建筑物有太多透明的部分，很难不让人为自己的隐私担忧，他能看到透明墙壁对面的走廊里一路跟随他的身影，内森的左眼好像漂浮在海上的救生灯浮，脸上仍保留着‘他们都死了’的那种表情。他下意识地认为hope是不会喜欢那副表情的，而他也同样不认为这样的小内看起来有任何魅力可言，尽管他有一头迷人秀发和长而结实的腿。他看上去仿佛要崩溃了，又仿佛表露情绪是某种不可饶恕的大罪。

韦德抵达了正确的位置，按下恰当的按钮，液体开始从他的眼眶朝外喷涌，之后是耳道、鼻腔，他试图把气管里的血咳出来，自愈因子似乎意识到了他们使命的终结，放弃了垂死挣扎。

直到消失在走廊尽头缓缓关闭的Greymalkin舱门之后，内森都没再转过脸来。

“去吧，我精疲力尽了，靠你啦小内，死侍成为名留青史的超级英雄的时刻来啦！”韦德背靠着控制台缓缓滑坐在地上，不知怎的，他知道他的故事到此为止了。

“让他们为我骄傲一回吧。”

他无声地想。


End file.
